


In the Dog House

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Underfell AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: You’re a dog monster. Those are very common in Snowdin, your fur helps you withstand the cold. You had a nice house on the edge of town, farthest from just about everything but it never posed a problem. Especially in the Underfell. Greedy monsters constantly battling over.. well just about everything!You stayed away from confrontation best you could. You went to work, the store occasionally, the dump- when you had time- but mainly stayed home to work on art projects!You wouldn’t exactly call them highlights, sometimes their visits were less than pleasant, but the most interesting times were indeed when the skeleton brothers came over to visit.





	1. Monsters Down Here

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if i misspelt anything, it’s been a while since i played the game but recently i’ve been getting back into it :D  
> obviously it’s the Underfell AU  
> yes, you are a doggo and i imagined border collie since they’re so fluffy  
> i hope you enjoy !

In the Dog House

Papyrus/ Reader/ Sans  
Underfell AU 

warnings:  
language  
drama queeeens

 

Cold coffee, poured for three, sat on the kitchen counter. Your ears flattened against your head in disappointment as you looked to the clock once more. 

12:03am.

They weren’t coming. 

Which was fine, you told yourself as you poured the creamy drinks down the drain and rinsed out the mugs. You’d made two new ones for your closest friends, a black one with white geometric shapes all around the outside and a deep, maroon red one with a coffee pun in pretty, black handwriting. Yes, you’d made them yourself from the last bit of clay you’d managed to find at the dump. You almost wanted to cry for the amount of effort you put into your “friend’s” thoughtful gifts. You should have known better. Monsters in the Underfell don’t have friends.  
What did that make you then? Gullible?! Stupid for thinking they’d care? Sans maybe. You’d let the older skeleton crash on your couch whenever he got into a fight with his brother or when he was supposed to be setting traps but would rather take a nap. Well there was that one night.. 

The night Sans let himself into your house, as always- how did he even get in without breaking the lock?- and caught you at a vulnerable time. You sat in your art room staring at a blank canvas, pens and paint brushes sticking out of your messy bun. Your tail didn’t have it’s happy wag or even a little sway like normally. As the skeleton got closer to you, he saw tears falling from your eyes. Crying was dangerous, a sign of weakness and any monster- especially him- could have killed you in an instant. Instead Sans sat behind you, leaning his back against yours. He plucked a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking the first drag and holding it out for you. Gingerly, your shaking hand took the cigarette and brought it up to your lips.

“Who died?” Sans joked.

“My inspiration.” You whispered, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

“That’s deep.”

“It’s a metaphor.”

“A meteor of what?” Sans smiled when he heard you give a little giggle. Finally, you turned to him and hugged him from behind. You couldn’t see his face but you felt him stiffen. His eye sockets were wide, faint red on his cheekbones.

“You’re gonna burn me!” Sans joked again, regaining his casualty and taking the cigarette back.

“A metaphor, Sans, my inspiration is gone. There’s nothing for me down here.” You mumbled, sniffling, “I’ve painted everything there is to paint, I-I’m not happy..” 

“Not everything.” Sans turned to face you, crossing his legs to mimick your sitting position, “Paint me.”

“What?” You asked in disbelief. The guy who refused to take pictures was willing to be painted? 

“C’mon!” He winked, “You can’t say you’ve painted everything without painting YOUR everything.”

You snorted and threw your head back laughing. Sans smile grew, his gold tooth shining in the moonlight, that’s exactly what he wanted to see.

You stood in the hallway reminiscing of the memory as you looked at the painting. It was of Sans, looking up at the real moon with lots of stars above him. Laying on her stomach next to him in the painting, was you. After you’d finished it, you refused to give it to him. You adored the picture and, despite his badgering, would refuse to give it to him! You gave an angry snort and stormed to the bathroom to wash up. The anger again faded to sadness. Sans possibly cared for you but Papyrus cared about two things, and you were neither. It was no secret to you of his hatred for dogs. You could practically hear him complaining now. ‘They slobber, they smell and they’re utterly dull!’. You smiled at your voiced impression of him, even if it was in your imagination. There was one time though, where Papyrus almost complimented you. You showered often, due to the never ending paint getting matted in your fur.  
The taller skeleton demanded perfection. There was some sort of celebratory dinner for the Royal Guard and the skeleton brothers invited you! Nervous, you didn’t want to embarrass Papyrus, you needed to look your best so you decided you needed a trim. You’d just showered and were in your comfortable sports bra and plaid red pajama pants. The scissors in your hands were already trembling when the door was kicked in. Instinctively, you threw the scissors at your intruder. It was Papyrus, and he caught them with his hands.

“Your weaponry skills are horrendous. You need to practice more.” He stated, closing the door.

“I was going off instinct, I cant see anything.” You defended with a smile. The clump hair that normally sat in a messy bun was flowing around your face, very much so blocking your eyesight. 

“No excuse. I can aim weapons with my eyes closed-“ You were forced into a chair, Papyrus was dangerously close to your ear, “-And I do not miss.”

It’s a good this your muzzle was covered, a dark blush spread across it. 

“You were taking too long so I came to retrieve you.” Papyrus crossed his arms, “Now what is taking you?”

You smiled at his unknown dog pun, “I wanted to look nice so I thought I’d give myself a hair cut.”

“Yourself?!” Papyrus would have laughed if he weren’t so horrified, “You can barely see!”

“Yeah, I kind of wing it.” You admitted, “I don’t really thing I should trust anyone else with scissors around me when I’m basically blind, though.”

“Smart dog.” Papyrus patronized making you roll your eyes.

You moved some hair from your face so you could see and stood up to get the scissors.

“Sit.” Papyrus shoved you back into the chair. You heard the metal of the blades and nervously flattened your ears against your head. 

“Relax.” Papyrus tried to sound calming, “If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already.”

“Ah, I’m taken back to the first time you met me.” You joked. You couldn’t have known but he actually smiled at that.

Then Papyrus began to cut away at your hair. You were pleasantly surprised and remained as still as you could. Your head became lighter with each snip. You could hear where he was, Papyrus moved in front of you and cupped your cheek. His fingers stroked your fur and begrudgingly, he admitted to himself how soft you were. You smiled and he was aware he’d been caught, he gripped your muzzle to silence your smart mouth before it began. The skeleton snipped a bit more and before you knew it, you could see! You stayed still as he moved around a bit more, trimming your fur. Then Papyrus held the scissors out to you.

“I am finished. I trust you can take it from here.” He didn’t look at you. Was he blushing? Considering the only part he wasn’t able to cut was covered by your pajama pants, you confirmed that he was blushing. 

“I’ll try not to take too long!” You rushed to the bathroom.

“SEE THAT YOU DON’T.” Papyrus warned.

You went to the bathroom and gasped at your reflection. He did a wonderful job styling your hair! You had bangs and curled fringe around the outside of your face AND your hair was still long enough to throw up in a bun! You could scream in delight but you decided to hurry up and began to strip. You snipped away at any remaining hairs on your body as quickly as you could. When you decided it looked decent, you shook your entire body and let the remaining fur fluff up. The pile of fur wasn’t going anywhere and you were in a rush so you decided to clean it when you returned. Your room was right across from the bathroom so you fled, naked, into your room to put on something nice. Papyrus wasn’t wearing his armory-uniform for once! He was in a dark red button up, tucked into black slacks. The top few buttons were open which could’ve made you swoon if he weren’t an ass. But he is so you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. You curled your hair into a neat bun, for once, and threw on a black, short and strapless dress which complimented your brown and white fur. You put on a black tie and ran downstairs to meet your awaiting guest. You really just fled past him to grab your shoes, black flats. You personally hated wearing shoes but Papyrus always insisted on them so you’d flatter him occasionally. When rushing past, you didn’t see Papyrus gawking at you. Standing ready at the door, you turned to him and gave a puzzled look.

“What?” You tilted your head.

Papyrus had a hand over the bottom half of his face, as if he was holding his jaw, “You smell nice.” He mumbled as he opened the door and led the way out. 

You stepped out of the shower and stared at your reflection. Your hair was still nice from the style Papyrus did for you. Thinking of them made you happy and sad at the same time. Right now you were mad but tried your best to let it go.

It wasn’t any day important that they said they’d be there for.

Only your birthday. 

But that was yesterday. 

You left your house directly after your shower. It wasn’t likely, but still very possible that the skeleton brothers would show up late like they often did. You didn’t feel like seeing either of them for a while. You comfortably rested your bag on top of your shoulders and made your way to Hotland. 

~

About 2 in the morning is when Sans let himself into your house. He had a chocolate donut for himself, smirking at the irony that you couldn’t eat it, and a peanut butter crescent behind his back. He called out your name, the smirk still spread across his cheekbones. Then it fell after he’d walked around the entire house and realized it was empty. Sans shoved the rest of the donut into his mouth and placed the desert for you in his pocket. His eyes fell on the kitchen sink, the two mugs you’d made just for the brothers were in there stained of coffee. His eye sockets widened when he saw the ‘Happy Birthday’ card from Grillby. That was today? You JUST had a birthday last year! 

Sans immediately teleported home to find his brother scribbling on something in the kitchen. 

“Boss!” Sans rushed over to him with the card from Grillby in his hand. 

“There is no need to yell, I’m-“ Sans slammed the card down on top of whatever Papyrus was writing on, “It is not my birthday.” He said confused.

“This is a card Grillby gave to (Name). Today.” Sans worried tone increased.

“Technically it was yesterday but yes, I was filling out my own card to her before you interrupted me.” Papyrus growled, pulling his card out from under Grillby’s. 

“Boss. Tod- Yeaterday was her birthday.” Sans repeated.

“Yes I am aware! You are very bad with the calendar, aren’t you?” Papyrus have his brother another look of confusion. 

“We were supposed to be there!” Sans yelled in frustration, “We promised her two nights ago we’d come right after our patrol!”

“Patrol ran late- I needed to find that dirty mutt who’d been setting off my traps.” Papyrus continued writing, “She was awake, was she not? We can go as soon as-“

“U-uh.” Sans realized he shouldn’t have panicked, his brother hated not being in control of situations. Hearing his brother stammer immediately made Papyrus focus his attention to Sans. 

“She’s not home.” A nervous bead of sweat rolls down his skull.

“What do you mean she’s not home.” Papyrus stood up straight, “It’s far past curfew, no one should be out!” 

Sans didn’t know how to respond. Papyrus was the one who set curfew for Snowdin, the only ones allowed to be out were the skeleton brothers to catch people who disobeyed it. He put a finger to his chin and made his usual thinking face. Patrol ended around 10, as long as no monsters were seen and his traps were reset they normally made it to your house by 10:30 at the latest. It was currently 2am, you’d been expecting them 4 hours ago but you’d clearly left somewhere in between that window. Suddenly Papyrus was cursing himself for not checking in on you. Papyrus walked to the door, yanked it open and began walking out in the snow.   
Sans pulled the door closed from the opposite side, following his brother, “B-Boss? Where are we going?” 

“To Grillby’s.” 

When they got there, the place almost went silent except for the piano with no one playing at it. Monsters who were there clearly broke curfew to get there, Grillby’s was basically always open. Papyrus didn’t say anything as he walked to the bar so the conversations quietly started up again. Grillby knew the answer but held up a menu with a suggesting look. Sans shook his head vigorously which made the fire monster put it away and continue polishing glasses.

“You gave (Name) a birthday card. When?” Papyrus asked as kindly as he could. He didn’t like this place but Grillby was a sensible monster. They had a mutual respect. 

“6.” Grillby recalled after a moment.

“Why was she here?” Papyrus asked. Grillby picked up a bottle of mustard.

“She came here.. For mustard?” Sans asked, more confused than before. Grillby just nodded. Papyrus sighed and sat in the bar stool, rubbing his skull as if he had a headache. Sans looked to his brother, the mustard bottle and then to the door.

“Thanks, Grillbz. C’mon, boss.” Sans said, quickly walking towards the exit. Papyrus was shocked but followed his brother, eager to know more. He stopped before leaving and turned to the monsters in the eatery, “ALL OF YOU SHOULD TIP THE BARTENDER.”

As he left, almost immediately, monsters rushed towards the bar to give Grillby a generous tip. The purple, fire monster smirked. 

“Sans what is the meaning of this?” Papyrus was getting frustrated as his brother lead them away from Snowdin.

“I know where she’s going.” Sans turned around, took his brother’s wrist and teleported. The skeletons stood in front of a bakery. 

“How do you know (Name) will be here?” Papyrus looked around for you.

“Because your favorite desert is made here.” Sans mumbled.

“My favorite desert is made by me!” Papyrus declared, “Either way, why would she come here?”

“(Name) had to have bought mustard for me, from Grillby- and was getting you those scones you like. She wanted to celebrate with us.” Sans said sadly as he walked up to the bakery. One or two monsters sat inside, drinking coffee as far as they could see. Then, looking at the display window was you! The two rushed inside, watching you converse with a tall spider-woman, obviously the owner of the bakery. The spider monster glanced at them with 3 of her eyes but refocused her attention back to you with a sweeter look. You handed her some money and stepped over to a small booth, sitting inside with your back to them.   
Papyrus and Sans realized they had nothing to offer you. Monsters down here didn’t apologize. How could they make it up to you? Still, they had to try. Sans sucked up his pride and nervously stepped over to the booth you were in. You were drawing on the napkin in front of you. You were wearing a (fav color) sweater that was too big for you, the sleeves covered your paws. You had on black pajama pants and, as usual, no shoes. He noticed your (e/c) orbs glance to him for more than a moment and then back to your doodle. Before Sans could speak, Papyrus’ gloved hand shoved him back.

“(Name).” Papyrus exclaimed. You looked up at him with an expression that made him furious, “You’ve broken curfew of Snowdin. We demand an apology.”

Sans smacked his forehead, his gut aching with a bad feeling. You’d lost your tempter before with artist block and THAT tantrum wasn’t fun to deal with. Sans nervously looked around to the few eyes glancing at the scene unfolding before them.

“An apology. From me?” Your ears pushed back to show your irritation. 

“Yes.” Papers crossed his arms with a smug look on his face, “You may even beg so we’ll consider forgiving you.”

You stood up, hoisted your bag over your shoulders and walked to the counter to grab your to-go order. Without glancing back at the skeletons, you left the bakery. The brothers gave each other uncomfortable, confused looks and marched after you. Papyrus was ready to give you an ear full when you turned around and shoved the bag in his hands- all of sudden he was speechless. You dig around in your bag and chucked a yellow bottle at Sans, who caught it. You spun on your heel and started walking again.

“Is this your apology?” Papyrus asked softly. 

You stopped and turned your head barely, “Monsters down here don’t apologize.”


	2. Consider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to talk to the skeleton brothers again and they decide the same thing. Only something stops them as soon as they reach your house.

Chapter 2

Consider

The skeleton brothers haven’t seen you in a week. The longest they’ve gone without seeing you was 3 days. Then they’d stop by for dinner, you’d learned to start cooking extra just for them. Sans would complain about the lack of mustard but when you assured him that he didn’t have to eat it, he quickly scarfed the food down before you could take it away. Your laughter flooded their minds, they longed to see you again. They wanted to do something that was borderline apologizing. Just not that. Anything but that. It was a sign of weakness and Papyrus wouldn’t tolerate it! Yet the guilt kept rising and he realized just about nothing could undo what they’d done. The skeletons took you for granted, expecting you to always be there. Now you weren’t and they didn’t know what to do with themselves- Or how to make the terrible feeling go away.   
Sans stared at the bottle of mustard in his hands and the peanut butter crescent he’d gotten for you. It was definitely bad by now, he should throw it away. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sans rubbed his thumb over the yellow bottle, the guilt still sinking from the incident over a week ago. It was stupid, right? You were just a monster and this place was full of monsters! It wasn’t like you meant something to him. It wasn’t like you were.. Sans stared hard at the mustard bottle, as if it was shouting something obvious at him and he just wasn’t getting it. Suddenly his hands started to shake as he stood up from his bed.

“Friends...” He said to himself, it was a statement but a confused one.

The painting. Their late night drop-ins after work. The times Sans snuck over when Papyrus was asleep and he couldn’t, you would wake up to console to him. Every damn time he and his brother stormed into your house, whatever the hour of day, you had coffee made just the way they liked it. Papyrus secretly liked his extra sweet and Sans liked his bitter with mustard as his creamer. He even remembered days they’d walk by your house while on patrol and see their mugs out, coffee waiting to be poured. Hell, you made them their own cups! They knew how terribly hard it was to find material for your hobby and yet you used it for them anyways. Sans rushed out of his room and saw his brother sitting on the couch. He was glaring at something on the small table in front of him. The older skeleton headed down to his brother to confront him on their mistake. Papyrus had various art tools in front of him, from gently used paint brushes to half empty containers of paint. Paper with visibly different textures, some with a tear or two and maybe a stain. Different shapes of the colorful, powder cubes you used and badly sharpened colored pencils. Sans glanced to the knife on the table and shavings on the floor and managed to hide a snicker. Papyrus cared about you just as much as he did.

“Brother, I fear we need to fix a wrong doing.” Papyrus mumbled. He would not dare say they made a mistake.

“How do we do it, boss?” Sans looked to the peanut butter crescent.

“Ugh.” Papyrus groaned and looked like he was about to throw a tantrum but managed to get the plan out. Sans nodded and the two split up in the house. They both gathered various items from the house, Sans throwing everything in a pillowcase. Papyrus neatly made a smaller pile he could carry in his arms. Before leaving the house, the tall skeleton slid all the art supplies he gathered into a large bag and then lead the way out. Eagerly, they made the way to your house. The cold snow crunched underneath their feet, they didn’t talk so it was all there was to listen to. How would this go down? What if you rejected them? Then a foot away from the door, Papyrus stopped. Nervous wasn’t a word in his vocabulary but he sure felt like it in this moment. They could lose you forever if you turned them away here. Sans took charge for once and lead his brother up to your front door. Their eye sockets widened when they reached it, your door had been kicked in. They dropped their belongings and got into a fighting stance.

“This just happened.” Sans said, his voice dropping. 

Papyrus dived into the house, running to the room you were most likely to be in. His brother stared at him in shock, he never went to action without a battle plan. Sans ran to the other end of the house, looking in every room for a trace of a monster. There was none. Sans double checked his work and made notes for anything that was missing. He casually made his way to the living room, passing by the painting of him in your hallway. He smiled and gently stroked the painting as he walked past. Sans heard his boss’ voice in your studio and held up his fists as he stalked closer. He slowly pushed the door open further, his fists dropping in relief when he saw you. Papyrus stopped talking when he saw his brother come in, blushing and looking away from both of you.   
You were in in Papyrus’ lap, he was holding you like a fragile doll. Was he petting you? Sans got closer and realized Pap wasn’t petting your head, he was inspecting a cut on it. No, he was totally petting you and using your messy, fluffy hair as an excuse. The cut wasn’t deep so neither of the skeletons were worried. You slightly turned your head to look at Sans and gave him a weak smile. You looked tired...

“Y’know after a knock knock joke, you should close the door.” Sans nervously joked.

You laughed and sat up, “Yeah, I always forget to do that after the punch-line.” 

Anger took over Sans when he got your pun. Now seeing your entire face, he saw you had a terrible black eye! He was angry but the overwhelming emotion of relief to see you became too much. He reached over and hugged you tight. Sans just about knocked all the wind out of you but it was worth it, you rubbed the top of his skull as you returned the embrace. Papyrus pulled both of you into his lap and rested his chin on top of your head with a growl. You chuckled and sat there with a smile. It disappeared and you spoke, “I missed you two. I-I’m sorry for not talking to you guys... I was really hurt but I know how much your job means to you, I shouldn’t-“ 

“We were wrong.“ Papyrus began, “I-I was wrong. You do not owe us an apology, we shouldn’t have missed a day so important to you.”

“Honest, we came right over as soon as I remembered!” Sans looked up at you.

You laughed, “Of course you did.”

“Well I never forgot! We just ran patrol too late and by the time we got to your house, you were gone.” Papyrus pride slowly came back to him. Then he saw the dangerous look in your eye and mumbled and apology. Sans said his clearly as he snuggled closer to you, damn you were soft. 

“Apologies accepted.” You sighed happily, “Aaand I’m totally happy we made up but.. What are you guys doing here?”

The three of you ventured to the living room, the skeletons holding onto your hand and refusing to let go. You didn’t mind at all when you found out they weren’t trying to help you walk, they just wanted to hold onto you. The front door was still open, the pillow case, bag of art supplies and pans of ingredients Papyrus was carrying all sat in the snow.

“Clearly it is not safe here tonight, you must stay the night with us. We shall return in the morning.” Papyrus declared grabbing his items. 

“Go grab your stuff, mutt.” Sans joked, releasing your hand.

“Like a sleepover?” You smirked, you’d been suggesting a sleepover since they invited you over to their house the first time. 

Papyrus nearly jumped, about to correct you but instead he just smiled and stayed silent. You threw a fist in the air with joy and fled to get an overnight bag. As you left, the taller skeleton turned to his brother, “Sans, we will give our proposition tonight as planned.” 

“A-Are you sure? She, uh, kinda just got mugged, she-“

“We can protect her.”

 

You weren’t sure what happened. You were in your kitchen, partly washing dishes but mainly staring at the clock. If the brothers were here, Papyrus would scoot you aside and take over because you were doing a terrible job. Sans would be raiding your cabinet for pastries you hid from him. You missed them. You didn’t realize how lonely your life was before they’d let themselves into it. You knew you weren’t wrong to be upset... Perhaps you could stop by and make them a piece offering? Like hell would YOU apologize but you were miserable this past week. The clock ticked on to 12am and you knew they wouldn’t stop by tonight. You’d been hoping they’d come by and pretend everything was ok but how could they after what you said? Again, you knew your emotions were valid but maybe you stepped over a line.  
You gave up washing dishes and hurried to your art room to try and paint something. This week had been the worst of all your art blockings. You had no inspiration and barely any motivation to paint, even if you had an idea. You looked around the paint splattered room and suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. You needed them. Sans and Papyrus- You adored them, craved their time and attention, they just HAD to be apart of your life. You grabbed a flannel to cover your top half and darted towards your front door, pajamas and all. Your ears twitched and your feet stopped right when you reached the door. It was practically blown off its hinges, the door smacking you in the forehead and knocking you backwards. You stumbled but tried your best to stand up straight, don’t let them know you’re hurt. You might’ve thought you were standing still but you were swaying.

“Just punch her! She’ll be out like a light.” a gruff voice commanded.

A monster ran at you, his fist was getting closer says your blurry eyesight. Then you woke up in your art room. Everything was blurry at first. Your head ached, your eye throbbed and your body was sore. Yet none of that mattered. As your vision and hearing connected in harmony once more, you could hear him. You could see his mouth moving but you only caught the last bit;

“...o sorry, (Name). We should have been here.” Papyrus’ voice was unmistakable. The one of two that could make you feel safe and vulnerable at the same time. 

“Pap-Papyrus?” You choked out. Wow your throat was dry, were you unconscious for a month? 

“(Name)!”

“Ugh everything hurts.” You let yourself go limp in his arms. You silently relished the fact he had you in his lap and was still holding you. Half of you expected him to scold you for admitting you’re weak. And then scold you more for being weak. The skeleton just pulled you closer to him, his skull buried in your soft neck. You reached your arm up and placed a hand on his cheek bone. Papyrus gently moved your arm back to your side so that he could inspect your cuts. Your black eye made him beyond furious, he started mumbling to himself. You rolled your eyes and caught sight of Sans. You were elated that they were here  
You explained to the brothers no one was out to get you and it was confirmed when Sans informed you only some valuables were gone. Yet they still seemed unsettled. You had no doubt in your mind they were upset this happened in their town, they would have to go after the culprits eventually. Now wasn’t about that. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but they were fussing over you since you sat down on their couch. 

“What’s all this?” You asked when they dropped a pillowcase in the kitchen.

“We were going to recreate your birthday.” Papyrus said as if you should know, “However, now it doesn’t seem like too much excitement is what you need.”

“I’m fine, guys, really. M-My eye just hurts a little.” You admitted. Sans suddenly dropped a bag of frozen corn in your lap and you jumped, to his amusement. You groaned and leaned your head back, placing the bag over your injured eye. Papyrus dipped into the kitchen and began cooking. Disregarding the fact it was 1am, you clearly needed nourishment. Sans plopped next to you on the couch and looked away as he took your free hand into his. You blushed and sat up, looking at him as his face turned red.

“Listen, uh, (Name). I know I ain’t exactly the kinda guy who’s looking to settle down or anything but, uh,” Sans had no idea where this was going, “We’re friends, right?”

“Of course, Sans.”

“I.. Don’t want to be friends. This past week I thought I was losing my mind a-and then we almost actually lost you!” Sans finally looked to you, his eye sockets full of admiration and worry. Your heart was pounding against your chest. 

“I wouldn’t make you do anything you wouldn’t want but,” His hand pulls yours up to his cheek, “I don’t want to be friends.” 

Your heart skipped a beat when you realized his intent. So much more was left to say but Sans put up his hood and went to the kitchen to help his brother. You sat, staring at your hand with a dark blush on your cheeks. Sans was your soulmate.. But you had a feeling so was-

“Dog.” Papyrus seemed to be back to his old self.

“Skeleton.”

“This is no time for joking. I assume my brother has given his proposal?”

It wasn’t a proposal as much as it was a terrible confession but you nodded.

“How do you feel?”

“Is overwhelmed in your vocabulary?”

“Yes.”

“Then yeah, overwhelmed.” You said, “Not in a bad way, though? There’s just so much to consider, like-“ You turned to Papyrus and realized he was dangerously close to you.

“Like me?”

You nodded. He took your hand.

“There is no need to worry, (Name).” Papyrus’ voice purely soothed you for once, “Consider to your content.”

He slid away. You let out a shaky sigh as the brothers cooked in the kitchen, only a few feet away from you. Why were you so scared? Were you not about to confess the same thing? Propose the same idea to the skeletons you loved so much. Your soul ached in all the best ways at the moment. 

Considerations. 

Ok.

Papyrus made you your favorite meal, (fav dish)! This astonished you in more ways than one. He made something for you- and he could cook something other than lasagna?! The skeletons cooking was pretty outstanding and that’s saying something, since you were already a fan of his pasta. Sans brought you some before, apparently Papyrus was too embarrassed to give you any. You were all sitting on the couch eating in silence. Sans was just pushing food around on his plate while Papyrus was acting like he didn’t just express his feelings for you. Which wasn’t hatred, huh. These skeletons had odd ways of confessing. You put your plate down on the coffee table in front of you. Sans did the same, trying not to look nervous. Papyrus gave you a confused look, you just yanked his plate out of his hand and set it next to yours.   
You stood up and turned to them, “Sit closer together.” You commanded, almost shocked when they obeyed. You with one hand you took Papyrus’ wrist- or where it would be- and with the other, Sans’. You closed your eyes and let out a little sigh. (Soul color) magic flowed from your hands and stained their carpus. Almost immediately they accepted the mark you’d left, holding on tightly to your hands they pulled you back onto the couch. You awkwardly sat in both their laps as they kissed your cheeks, neck and shoulders. You started blushing and closed your eyes, relishing the affection. Their kisses trailed down to your wrists where they planted one last kiss.  
They’d accepted the soulmate bond and you’d accepted theirs. Sans tried to play it cool but you swore you saw little hearts in his eye sockets. Papyrus was proud and silent, also blushing like mad, pulling you completely in his lap. His older brother gave a playful glare and climbed on top of you, resting his head on your chest. 

“So~ What’s the sleeping situation gonna be?” You smirked, instigating a brawl your first night as a soulmate. 

Hehe. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so~   
> i totally might make smuts for these two pervs if anyone is interested in those?   
> or oneshots to follow the story line, i’m happy with either ahah
> 
> requests are open ٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
